Cold Blooded
by Seijuku Ceremony
Summary: Soul always believed he could trust his closest friend, Black Star, and never knew a day where he would hold a slight amount of dislike for him. Before he knew it, Soul found himself a hostage in the meister's own home. What's the matter? They are only having a sleepover... One-sided Black Star x Soul (StarSoul) Eventual yaoi Non-con


**Warnings:** **Yaoi, rape(consensual later), bondage, and swearing**

 **Author's Notes:** **I finally figured out how I'm gonna continue this story! Please enjoy this chapter for now.^^ It will be a while before I update this story but I did add a lot more to this chapter and is edited.**

 **Enjoy!^^**

* * *

The room was barely lit. A cold atmosphere filled the dark room as the clock on the wall ticked away the fine minutes. Save for that, it was dead silent despite the figure laying in bed. Clear evidence of blood was dried on the white bed sheets and the person on the seemingly cold furniture made no attempt of movement. Pain ached everywhere in his body. Smooth pale skin was raw on the wrists and thighs, dry tear stains were on the red cheeks. Once vivid ruby red eyes are now staring up at the ceiling dully.

 _"I will make you mine."_

...

The wooden door clicked open and the dull eyes slowly trailed from the ceiling.

* * *

 _Soul huffed as he made his way out his and Maka's apartment. It was a lazy Sunday however busy for him. The last death scythe was forced into a press conference about his new title while being held up severely by raging fans. Today, he was asked out, hopefully in a friendly way, by a boy no older than him. Soul wondered how he could attract both genders since he was positive the main target was girls. However, he had an unknown charm just by using his voice and it seemed as though everybody's eyes are on him. He had even captured the heart of one of his many best friends but he was too busy trying to deal with his over-popularity. It was even a bit difficult to walk on the streets for two seconds before a raging crowd charged toward him. Of course his snow-white hair was easily the most noticeable while his red eyes completed the image. Another strange yet satisfying sight for everyone was his razor sharp teeth that looked as though it belonged to a shark. Never, in all his years that had been so discriminating toward his features, would he imagine a whole city begging for just a smirk._

 _Soul had walked out with a black hoody and shades and he easily walked passed the busy_ _city. He was the type to leave a person, certainly a girl hanging, but since it was a boy, he thought that maybe they could chat and hang out like men. Soul did not think about dating for a long while since he and his friends had been too busy trying to save the world from Asura's and Arachne's wrath. Today, it seemed as though Maka really was a girl since he caught her eying two fellow seniors passing down the hallway of school one day. However, that does not excuse the fact that she was the same tiny-tits he worked with. Liz and Patty were opposite but as inseparable as ever. Although lately, it seemed as though Patty was more creepy than random. Tsubaki is the same shy and quiet girl, however after their episode in the book of Eibon, Soul contemplated on whether or not she was as innocent as she seemed. A less obsessed-with-symmetry and more mature Death The Kid became the new Lord Death about a month ago and things were starting to look up between the human and witch world. Because of the new rule of no longer having weapons kill witch in order to sustain an orderly peace with the witches, Soul had received the title as the last death scythe._

 _Then finally came Black Star, his all-time favorite best friend to hang out with. Nothing changed between the two since the big battle and they still skipped some classes or joked around. Nothing had truly happened the two but their bond became closer since their soul wavelengths managed to work together. Everyone had matured but Black Star had definitely received the biggest change. The meister was still as loud and obnoxious but the teen had finally realized that reality is harsh and that his dreams of surpassing God will have to wait. Along with his image, the boy's hair was not the fine star but instead, more tussled and small spike surrounded a slightly taller one in the middle. Soul noticed that the 16 year old hit puberty because his voice was slightly deeper and his eyes were more narrow. The scythe had hoped that the teen fully matured, but one look at Black Star screaming on the school roof about his 'greater-than-god-glory' said a big fat 'no'._

 _However, his friends are still their same opposite sleeves and Soul could really care less about the meister requests he gets from other female meisters. He had awesome friends, a nagging but cool partner, and to top it off, he was the coolest guy in DWMA. What more could he ask for?_

* * *

"Hey Soul! You don't look so good so I decided to run a bath for us." An energetic voice said. No movement was attempted to acknowledge the statement but the person in the doorway did not mind this and instead, walked up closer. "I guess I'll have to help you up since you're not exactly in good shape."

Soul felt two muscular arms wrap around his torso. His distant eyes returned to reality and he glared coldly at the other male.

"Don't... touch me." He hoarsely warned but only received a grin in response and was picked up anyways. His blood ran cold and his body wracked in shivers, his heart racing violently. "I _hate_ you." A hand patted his head and a kiss was placed on the nape of his neck.

"Oh Soul. This wouldn't have happened if you had just accepted my feelings for you."

* * *

 _"Soul." Said teen turned his head to the owner of the voice and was surprised to see Black Star standing next to him._

 _"Oh, hi. What are you doing out here?" Soul greeted while turning to face his friend._

 _"Just walking. Why are you out?"_

 _"I'm meeting up with someone. He wanted to hang out and I just agreed. It gives me a break from all the girls." Soul said with an exasperated sigh. Black Star looked ahead._

 _"Uh, actually... I wanted to talk to you." He stated and Soul blinked before pointing at the street ahead._

 _"Can that wait because I really have to-" Black Star grabbed the weapon's wrist with narrowed eyes to resemble a dangerous look that made Soul shiver._

 _"He's not important. Let's go." Soul yelped when he was pulled and forced to follow Black Star. He was bewildered at the sudden attitude his friend had and wondered if he said anything wrong to cause it. He did not think that the meister's urge to talk was a pressing matter but judging by Black Star's firmness, it might not be a conversation on whether the assassin would be able to defeat Kid in a fight._

 _"S-So what did you want to talk about?" Soul asked as he was pulled to the house Black Star and Tsubaki shared together. Black Star did not say anything but steer him into the open door and Soul was pushed ahead. The death scythe heard the front door lock and he watched when Black Star finally looked back at him with such a piercing gaze that it made him turn weary._

 _"What?" Soul asked cautiously when he shook off a feeling of being checked-out._

 _"I want you to keep this between the two of us," The meister started and crossed his arms while leaning against the closed door, "But lately, I've been having wet dreams." Soul did not know whether he should laugh or not and settled on biting his bottom lip._

 _"I-Is that all?" Surely Black Star already knows about teenage hormones at his age?_

 _"No. The weirdest part is that they're about you." Soul's breath hitched and he gave a hesitant, humerous smile._

 _"... M-Me doing someone or-?"_

 _" No. I'm the one fucking you." Soul's heart stopped at the bold statement and searching look he was given. His face gradually flushed until it was beet red. He was beyond flustered when Black Star had outright told him something that was best to be kept private. And why did his heart leap at the fact that he is the object of his friend's dreams? If this is implying that the assassin had some sort of feelings for him, what would that mean for himself?_

* * *

Both bodies submerged in a hot bubblebath water. Soul's pale body shuddered even more from the sudden temperature change and the arms around his waist pulled him back against a broad chest.

 _Why is this happening?_

"You probably won't be able to go to school like this so I'll cover for you." Black Star said as he rested his chin on the pale shoulder. "I'll just say you're sick."

"You're the sick one." Soul spat but his friend only smiled.

"Nah, I'm pretty healthy. I'll be the one taking care of you after all so no one's going to question it."

"They'll want to see me." The smile grew wider.

"And you'll be perfectly content here. Right?" The embrace tightened almost painfully and the meister bit the other teen's earlobe, causing Soul winced.

"No..."

"All alone for the whole month..." Black Star murmured.

"Please stop..."

* * *

 _"Um... Th-That is a bit weird." Soul said with a nervous expression and became even more uneasy when the other student walked over to him._

 _"Do you know why I have those dreams?" Black Star asked and Soul shook his head, his heart thumping a hundred miles per hour. Black Star was now leaning closer until their breaths mingled with each other. "I don't know why either in fact, but I can tell you one thing..." Black Star then held the blushing teen's wrists with one hand and blew hot air in Soul's ear, getting a shudder in response. "... I think I want you."_

 _Soul's breath hitched and he wanted to move away immediately but the grip tightened on his wrists._

 _"Well that's uh... very interesting."_

 _"And you want to know what else?" Soul felt a hand move to cup his chin and tilt it. He was forced to stare at the vibrant blue eyes he had admired so much, now filled with what had made his stomach drop._

 _Lust._

 _"Wh-What?" He stuttered and strained to free himself. He wanted to leave. He did not want to be alone with his friend, who was starting to freak him out. But how could he when the strongest member in his team is currently trapping him against a wall?_

 _"I... I'll show you." Black Star had wanted to say something else but stopped and settled on pressing his lips hard against soft ones. Soul's eyes widened drastically and he shoved hard against the other teen to make him stop. He was too confused since everything was going too fast. He just needed time to think._

 _Black Star ignored the whimper and tilted his head more to deepen the unwanted kiss. The sounds Soul made while trying to move away only made him press against the weapon more. He did not seem to care about the useless struggles his best friend attempted. He did not seem to mind the clenched fists beating at his chest. However, after many more seconds when air became a need, he leaned back and focused on regaining his breath. Soul needed to do the same and finally got the space he desperately needed._

 _"I n-need to... leave." He breathed harshly but Black Star smiled._

 _"I didn't finish showing you. Let's go in my room-" Soul pushed at Black Star and moved away. His racing heart and harsh breathing told him that he was starting to panic._

 _"I don't want to! I already know how you feel about me!" He protested but could not make it to the door since Black Star purposely blocked his path. He glared up at the meister. "Which means I'm leaving. Now."_

 _"But how do you feel about me?" Soul dropped his lingering gaze and flushed._

 _"I... I can't think of us being more than friends so suddenly." He hesitantly said, although he was truly confused on whether he did love his best friend back. He could not imagine his life without Black Star but to hold hands and kiss... "Sorry but I seriously need to think about this."_

 _"You can think here."_

 _"Look asshole, you already dragged me here to molest me. Do you really think I feel safe here after you forced me to ditch someone I was supposed to meet?"_

 _"But I thought you..." Black Star trailed off and Soul knew what he was going to say._

 _"I didn't. But that doesn't mean I don't hate you. It's just... we need to be friends until I can sort this whole thing out."_

 _"But I've known you longer than him." The meister argued._

 _"Yeah, but I'm sure he isn't going to kidnap me."_

 _"I brought you here because I thought you wouldn't want to leave. It was pretty hard getting Tsubaki to leave for a month to her parents." That is when Soul furrowed his eyebrows._

 _"What... What do you mean for a month? What's so important?" He only received a suspicious grin as a response._

 _"Isn't obvious? We're going to have the longest sleep over." Soul knew there was something hiding in the smile. He knew he had to leave but he could not, not with Black Star blocking him from the nearest exit._

 _"C-Can't that wait until tomorrow?" Black Star grabbed Soul's wrist and pulled him down the hall._

 _"Come on Soul. If I let you leave, you obviously wouldn't come back." The scythe was pushed into his friend's room and looked around. It was as messy as ever since he had last seen it. That is, when they were trying to study for tests or hanging out on the weekends. This time, he had no clue but hopefully it would not interfere with school tomorrow. He would be partially glad to see his other friends again and actually feel a bit safe around another presence. He thought he could trust Black Star the most, being his best friend afterall, but now he was actually fearful of him. Aren't they supposed to feel content around each other? Then why is he shaking as Black Star closes and locks the door?_

 _"A-Anything else you w-wanted to talk about?" He asked while mentally crossing his fingers. He had vague idea of what Black Star wanted to do but there is no way his friend would force himself on him._

 _"Nope. We're just going to get started on our sleepover."_

* * *

/Soul's sick!?/ Maka's voice rang through the phone. Black Star leaned more against the counter while eyeing Soul, who was silently sitting on the couch.

"Yeah. He decided to camp out here until he gets better. Shouldn't be long."

/Hm. He was fine in the morning... Well thanks for taking him in. It won't be a bother would it? Is there anything I could-/

"Nah, it's alright," Black Star was now smirking widely, "We already figured out a way for him to repay me."

/Alright, don't be too harsh. I'll come over after school tomorrow to see him./

"Don't worry, I'd never hurt him. See you tomorrow then."

/Okay. Thanks again./

Soul flinched when he heard Black Star set the phone in its holder and began shivering when foot steps became more audible in his direction.

"Soul..." The weapon could see himself shaking badly and broke out into cold sweat when Black Star's hand reached out toward him. "What movie do you wanna watch?"

He blinked.

"M-Movie?"

"Yeah. I feel kind of bad for earlier so I wanna make it up to you." Black Star explained while patting Soul's shoulder. Soul was too dumbstruck at the explanation. Just earlier, Black Star had clear intentions of forcing him into doing something he would forever hate his friend for. Now, he wanted to be forgiven by watching a movie together.

"Um... sure." He said barely audible. Black Star pecked his cheek before going to the shelves to see what to play. Soul was not completely relieved and still felt tense. He could not trust him, no matter how painless the subject is.

When a film was finally chosen and started, Black Star sat next to Soul a bit close and placed an arm around the weapon. He ignored the automatic tensing and rubbed Soul's arm.

"I wish we had something to go with this but I'm too lazy to make anything. And you're still in pain right?" Soul only glared at him with a slight nod and his action was returned with lips quickly pressing against his. "You'll get over it so stop making that pouty face."

Soul did not remember anything from the movie that night.

* * *

 **How was it so far? I am sorry if Black Star seems a bit out of character. It will be explained more as we progress in the story so for now, we'll focus more on the torturing of Soul. Please favorite, follow, review and I will see you all in the next chapter.^^**

 **Also, am I the only one that returned to school? Because it sucks already...**


End file.
